The Wheel of life and Love
by Leonhardt IV
Summary: Love can be a fickle thing. People are ever changing and the heart can be deceitful. Though true love is steadfast and everlasting. People have even said it can transcend death and live on in the next life. Whether this is true or not, Naruto meets a girl he finds oddly familiar despite never meeting her prior. (Naruhina)


**A/N: So this is the only written chapter of a fic I was originally planning on writing a few months ago. I ended up not getting around to it and thus forgetting about it. But I randomly stumbled across this chapter and decided to upload it as it is. I no longer remember where I was going with this story nor can I find the notes or story board for it. This is more or less an unedited/unreviewed draft. **

**I don't plan on doing much more with this story since I'm already working on a fic I plan on releasing soon. But if enough people end up taking an interest in this, and if time allows, I'll probably write some more of it. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

Summary: Love can be a fickle thing. People are ever changing and the heart can be deceitful. Though true love is steadfast and everlasting. People have even said it can transcend death and live on in the next life. Whether this is true or not, Naruto meets a girl he finds oddly familiar despite never meeting her prior.

* * *

The Wheel of Life and Love

Written by - Leonhardt IV

Chapter 1 - Dream or Memory?

* * *

_-Dream Sequence-_

_"Rain, huh?" A young blonde-haired boy muttered as he looked up into the darkened sky. Rain clouds loomed over head blotting out the moon and restricting what little light it offered. Heavy rain drops descended from the clouds and showered the town below. The boy watched as the townsman scurried into their homes, taking shelter from the sudden downpour. Soon, the boy was left alone on the damp and darkened streets, save for the town guards, who patrolled the roads dressed in their standard uniform of shiny, full metal armor._

_Which usually worked towards the boy's benefit, being the town thief and all. Stealing from the town vendors and cutting purses tends to garner the attention of the guard. Of course they would never catch him, metal armor isn't the best thing to run in when your trying to catch someone. That and a thief always has to be quick on his feet._

_"Hm, looks like they stepped up the guard since my last visit." The boy quietly said to himself as he eyed his target in the distance._

_The Duke's castle. The place where countless treasures lay bare, waiting to be claimed. But he wasn't after any of that. No, he had an entirely different reason to sneak into the Duke's domain. And with any luck... this will be the last time he has to do so._

_"Hmph, a few more guards isn't enough to stop Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto boldly declared to himself._

_Naruto observed the castle gate from the shadows. It was swarming with guards clad in metal armor. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take the scenic route."_

_Naruto sprinted from shadow to shadow taking care not to be noticed by the guards. Once successfully avoiding any trouble, he quietly made his way down to the bank of the castle moat. Naruto looked from side to side to make sure no one was watching, satisfied he wasn't being watched, Naruto pulled back some brush and revealed a make shift raft he built for this occasion. He dragged it into the water and slowly made his way across._

_Once on dry land, Naruto hid the raft and turned to face the castle wall. He turned his attention upward and found what he was looking for. Climbable vines running all the way up to one of the castle's windows. Naruto grabbed onto one of the vines and pulled at it a few times to make sure it wouldn't come loose. Satisfied, he began his ascent up the castle wall. Scaling the vines all the way up until Naruto reached his destination._

_Naruto pulled himself up onto a ledge and peered through the window. On the other side was the Duke's daughter sitting in front of a mirror combing her long, lavender-colored hair. Naruto smiled and tapped on the glass. "Hinata-chan." _

_Hinata turned to the sound and an angelic smile graced her features. She wasted no time and hurried over to the window. Hinata opened the window and pulled Naruto inside. Before he had the chance to say anything, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an electrifying kiss, not caring that he was sopping wet from the rain._

_The town thief and the Duke's daughter. A love similar to that of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. A love that wasn't meant to happen. A love that shouldn't have happened. A love that was not allowed. Separation by social class meant nothing to these two. Naruto and Hinata only wished to find comfort in each other's arms._

_After their heated exchange, Hinata broke off the kiss and rested her head against Naruto's chest. Her face was dyed a deep crimson._

_"My, my, Hinata-chan, that was rather bold of you." Naruto let out a hearty laugh causing Hinata to blush even more._

_"Y-you didn't come see me for two weeks..." Hinata trailed off, "I-I missed you, I thought you left me and weren't coming back..." Hinata looked up at Naruto and he saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. It broke his heart._

_"Hey, hey," Naruto spoke in a gentle voice, "I would never leave you. I have a perfectly good reason for that."_

_Naruto pulled Hinata over to the bed and they sat down side by side, Hinata leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder._

_"The reason I didn't come see you for these past few weeks is because I was," Naruto cleared his throat, "acquiring funds."_

_"You mean stealing." Hinata was well aware of what Naruto did. She might not agree with it, but she understands that there are some unsavory things that must be done in order to survive. Especially in this day and age where poverty is common._

_Naruto laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "As blunt as ever Hinata-chan." But his carefree attitude was gone as quick as it came. He became serious. "Forget about the stealing, forget about this castle, forget about everything. I want us to run away together. I want us to live our lives how we want to."_

_Hinata lifted her head off Naruto's shoulder and stared at him wide-eyed._

_"This way you don't have to marry that bastard your father wants you to marry. We can leave the country and go someplace where no one knows us and live out our lives together. Doesn't that sound nice, Hinata-chan?"_

_The thought of eloping with Naruto made Hinata smile from ear to ear._

_"Yes, yes of course!" Hinata was overjoyed and nearly shouted._

_Naruto felt relieved and pulled Hinata into his embrace. He wasn't sure if she would accept. But he was glad she did._

_"I'm so happy, Naruto-kun."_

_"As am I, Hinata-chan. I love y-"_

_Their intimate moment was interrupted by the sound of Hinata's bedroom door being kicked in. It flew off the hinges and skidded across the floor. Standing in the doorway was a head of raven black hair, onyx-colored eyes and a vicious scowl. Naruto and Hinata separated immediately, surprised at the unexpected incursion._

_"S-Sasuke-san..." Hinata knew the man standing in the doorway. It was her fiancé, a young noble her father favors, the one her father chose to be her husband._

_"Well, well, well," Sasuke entered Hinata's bedroom with an amused smirk on his face. "I always suspected you were having a little love affair." Sasuke looked to Naruto who was now standing by the window he came in from. "But with a filthy peasant? You stain your father's royal name."_

_"S-Sasuke-san, this isn't what you thi-" Hinata wanted to defuse the volatile situation. Knowing Sasuke this wasn't going to end well._

_"It's exactly what I think!" But Sasuke silenced her with a shout. "You and I are to be wed, I won't let some common street rat get in the way of my ambition!" Sasuke reached into his vest and pulled out a small one-shot pistol. He pointed it at Naruto and smirked. "I don't think anyone would care if I killed one thief. I would be doing the city a favor."_

_Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and fear. He backed away from Sasuke until his back pressed against the window. Naruto glanced out said window and briefly wondered if he would survive the fall into the castle's moat. It was a long drop. But it was either that or get shot by Sasuke. _

_Naruto never had the chance to make his decision._

_"No!" Hinata shouted and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm that held the gun. A loud, dull sound resounded across the room. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. Even as it was happening. Sasuke back handed Hinata with the gun and she fell sideways, cracking her temple on the corner of an end table near her bed. She crumpled to the floor, blood flowing freely from the side of her head. _

_"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto wanted to rush to her side but the gun pointed at him kept him in place._

_So blinded by rage, Sasuke didn't even notice or care that Hinata was on the floor bleeding. "How dare you refer to nobility in such a causal manner!" Sasuke pulled back the hammer of the pistol and twisted his lips into a cruel smirk. "It looks like I'll have to teach you your place... as the scum of the earth." _

_Sasuke pulled the trigger. A resounding gunshot pierced the night's silence. Followed by the breaking of glass._

_The bullet pierced Naruto's chest and the force propelled him backwards causing him to crash through the window behind him. Naruto muttered only one thing as he fell. _

_"Hi...na...ta..." Then he plunged into the moat and sank into the dark abyss._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto awoke screaming and covered in cold sweat. He bolted to an upright position and threw off his blankets. He frantically felt his chest for the bullet hole that should be there. He felt nothing. And he could breathe. Which meant he wasn't drowning in water. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"That dream again..." Naruto muttered to himself. He has been having that same dream ever since he was young. Why? He hadn't the slightest idea. But It's really wearing him down, both mentally and physically. He would wake up the same way every morning. Screaming and covered in sweat. It was getting to the point where Naruto was even considering going to a doctor to get some kind of medication. But he couldn't sit here and complain. No rest for the weary as they say.

Naruto groaned and looked over to his alarm clock that sat on his bed side table. It read five thirty. Plenty of time to get ready for school. Naruto dragged his exhausted body out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, threw off his sleepwear and stepped inside. He gasped as the cold water cascaded over him. He was assaulted by flashes from his dream. Flashes of him falling from that window then plunging into that dark and murky water. Fear swept through Naruto and he practically leapt out of the shower.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed to himself.

"I thought I was over this." Naruto's nightmares not only kept him from getting a good nights sleep but also left him with a most unfortunate phobia. Hydrophobia: the fear of water. Washing his hands or drinking water is no problem. But swimming or taking a shower leaves him with a terrified feeling. Like he was drowning and unable to breathe.

Naruto let out a dejected sigh and dried himself off. He was gonna skip the shower today.

Opening his closet, he looked across the rows of clothing deciding what to wear. Naruto heard it was going to be cold today so he figured he should wear heavier clothing. With that in mind, he pulled a white undershirt off the rack followed by an orange zip-up hoodie. He then turned his attention to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and some black skinny jeans. Naruto pulled on the articles of clothing and checked himself out in his closet mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, he left his room and descended down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It's so quiet..." Naruto muttered in a sad tone as he prepared breakfast for one.

Naruto never got used to the silence of living alone. Though it wasn't always this way. Up until a few months ago, Naruto was in the care of his godmother and godfather. Both of Naruto's parents died before he could even walk. So his godparents were the only family he had that could care for him.

But Tsunade had died. She was battling breast cancer for years and lost the fight a few months ago. This caused Jiraiya to fall apart and drink himself into a coma. He now resides at Konoha general hospital still in a coma but with a failing liver on top of that.

This leaves Naruto in a difficult situation. He was lucky he had just turned eighteen. Otherwise he would have been sent to a foster home since both his guardians were unable to take care of him. Now Naruto is in charge of his godparents household and is working two jobs to get by. One for living expenses and another to pay for the hospital equipment that is keeping Jiraiya alive. He considered dropping out of school several times. But Naruto knew that Jiraiya and Tsunade wouldn't approve of that, even if it was for their sakes.

So between being a last year high school student and working two jobs... Naruto doesn't get much sleep. And when he actually does get time to rest he has that nightmare. It's a vicious cycle that has brought him to the brink of complete and total exhaustion.

But Naruto hasn't complained once. He owes so much to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Taking care of Jiraiya and the house is the least he could do for his surrogate mother.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the time. While he was lost in thought the time had passed quickly and he was on the verge of being late for school. Naruto is often late due to working two jobs. It happened so often that the school informed him that if it continues there will be consequences. So Naruto shoveled his breakfast into his mouth, grabbed his car keys and dashed out of his house.

"Shit, shit, shit." A string of curses accompanied Naruto as he jumped into his car, started it and ripped out of the driveway. He sped down the street twenty over the legal limit. Being the unlucky person that he is the stoplight at the end of the road turned red forcing Naruto to slam on the brakes and lose even more time. He was definitely going to be late now.

"You've got to be kidding me." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and turned his head to look out his car window as he waited for the light to turn green. There were quite a lot of moving trucks outside the house by the stoplight.

"So somebody finally bought that old house, eh?" Naruto watched as several strong looking guys hauled expensive looking furniture and other things out of the truck and into the house.

"I wonder what kind of people they are." As Naruto wondered this aloud as he heard several car horns beep behind him. He looked forward and saw the light had turned green. Naruto gave one last look at the house and put the pedal to the floor.

* * *

God must have been on his side today. Naruto stumbled into school just as the first bell rang. With a racing heart he silently thanked the world for the small mercies it gives.

"Hey, Naruto!" Before Naruto could take a step a loud voice reached his ears. He saw his friends Kiba and Shino run over to him.

"What is it guys? I'm gonna be late for class." Naruto tried not to sound annoyed, but he was in a hurry and these guys didn't care if they were late for class or not.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Kiba clapped Naruto on the shoulder and held on to assure he couldn't escape.

Naruto let out a sigh. "What do you want, Kiba?"

Kiba put his hand on his chest and made an exaggerated gesture. "Oh! So cold Naruto! That hurts man! Can't friends just talk?"

"Of course they can. But talk quickly. I need to get to class."

Shino, who had been silent up until now, spoke. "We wanted you to hangout with us after school."

A sinking feeling penetrated Naruto's chest. He wanted to hangout with his friends. He really did. But he had other responsibilities to take care of.

"Come on guys, you know I have to work after school."

Kiba's bright expression quickly darkened. "Work, huh?"

"Yeah... sorry." Naruto tried to sound as apologetic as he could.

"That's all you ever do is work!" Kiba got angry and shouted. "Aren't friends supposed to hangout together and have fun!? We've been asking you to hangout with us everyday for the past few months! And everyday you just blow us off like were nothing! Are we even friends anymore!?"

Kiba's anger was understandable. Naruto's situation is not known to anyone besides the school and one other person. So to Kiba it probably seems like Naruto is just blowing him off.

Naruto couldn't meet Kiba's angry stare and locked his gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry..."

Naruto's apology didn't seem to alleviate Kiba's anger in the slightest. But rather it had the opposite effect. "Whatever man." Kiba turned his back to Naruto and called out to Shino. "Come on Shino, maybe someone else will wanna hangout with us." He spat his words out like venom and left in an angry stride. Shino looked back and fourth between Kiba's retreating figure and Naruto who still stared at the floor. Shino shook his head from side to side and left just as Kiba had.

The second bell rang meaning you were late if you weren't in class. Naruto was filled to the brim with feelings of despair. Two of his friends probably hate him now.

"Can things possibly get any worse for me?" Naruto thought aloud as he went to class.

* * *

Of course they could. Why did Naruto even ask. Standing in the doorway to Naruto's class was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto has loathed him since the day they met. It was like something inside was telling Naruto that Sasuke was his natural enemy.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he glared at Sasuke. "Move." Naruto stood in front of the doorway with the smirking Uchiha blocking it.

"Oh come now, is that anyway to ask your best friend for something? You're supposed to ask nicely on your hands and knees." With his arrogant smirk in place, Sasuke taunted Naruto, daring him to do something. Normally Naruto wouldn't take this lying down. But Sauske's family is wealthy and his brother happens to be the director of the hospital that Jiraiya is staying at. Naruto was sure if he raised one finger against Sasuke he would run to his brother and have him do something.

Sasuke happens to be the other person who knew about Jiraiya. Naruto was unsure how. His brother most likely has something to do with it.

"Just let me through, Uchiha. I'm not in the mood for games today."

"I'm sure you can do better than that, Naruto." Sasuke continued to goad Naruto into a confrontation. He wanted any excuse to ruin Naruto. Like Naruto, Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of the blonde-haired teen. He very presence sickened him. And for seemingly no reason at all. The two had not known each other prior to the day they met in freshman year. But the moment they laid eyes on each other they fought likes cats and dogs.

Naruto's anger welled up and he clenched his fists tightly. His knuckles turned white and he looked ready to attack Sasuke at any given moment.

"That's a pretty scary look you got there." Sasuke smirked. "I wonder what would happen to that Jiraiya person if you did decide to hit me."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted nothing more than to crush Sasuke into dust and throw him into the wind. But doing so would put Jiraiya in unnecessary danger. This bastard was completely capable of it to. That... Naruto was sure of.

Naruto unclenched his fists and took a few deep breathes to calm himself. "Would you please allow me entry into the classroom, Uchiha-sama?" He forced the words out through grit teeth. It took all his effort to do.

"Now that's more like it. Was that so hard?" Sasuke said and stepped to the side. Naruto entered the classroom but not before bumping shoulders with Sasuke in the process. Sasuke just smirked and went to his seat.

"Why do you take that from him, Naruto-kun?" A voice called out to Naruto as he took his seat. It was Ino. She was probably the only girl in the whole school that wasn't head over heels in love with Sasuke and his good looks and loads of money. Naruto always found a constant companion in Ino when things were looking tough. A month prior, she actually confessed love to Naruto. It came as a great shock to him and he was happy that someone cared about him.

Any other guy receiving a confession of love from the beautiful and ever popular Ino Yamanaka would jump at the chance to be with her.

But Naruto's mind and attention was elsewhere. He needed to work to keep his and Jiraiya's heads above water. Making sure Jiraiya's hospital bills were paid was the only thing Naruto cared about. Losing the last person he could call family was unacceptable. A girlfriend would distract him and take up his time. So ultimately he rejected her. He was sure she wouldn't talk to him after that. But, surprisingly, Ino still wanted to remain friends.

"It's complicated, Ino. Best you don't ask to many questions or he will set his sights on you next."

Ino scoffed, "Let him try. He would have to deal with Shikamaru and Choji."

Naruto laughed. His first laugh in a long while. "I don't think sicking your childhood friends on him would help much. If anything, it would make things worse. The guy is dangerous."

Someone threw themselves into their seat rather loudly drawing the attention of Ino and Naruto. They looked back from their seats and Naruto's eyes met Kiba's. They held each other's stare for a moment before Kiba looked away angrily.

"What's biting him? Fleas?" Ino cracked a small joke at the expense of Kiba.

But Naruto wore a down trodden look as he sadly looked away from his friend.

Ino's heart ached. She didn't want to see Naruto in pain. She loved him. He might have rejected her but that didn't mean she couldn't comfort him.

"Naruto... I-"

"Alright class! Settle down and get in your seats. I have someone I want you all to meet."

Ino was interrupted by their teacher, Kakashi-sensei, walking in and making an announcement.

"Now before you all yell at me for being late. I have a good reason this time."

This sparked quite a few murmurs between the students. Mainly along the lines of, "Kakashi having a good reason to be late? Impossible."

We have a new student joining us today." Kakashi announced in his usual nonchalant tone.

_'A new student?' _Naruto found himself wondering. '_Then... maybe the house on my street...'_

"Alright, you can come in now!" Kakashi shouted and the classroom door opened.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door. Through the archway stepped a girl. A strikingly beautiful girl. The room was silent as everyone's gaze was held by this new arrival. But mostly it was the guys that stared.

The new arrival wore a dark purple skirt that reached just above her knees. Her slender legs were wrapped in white stockings that disappeared behind the purple fabric. Attention trailing upward, she wore a buttoned-up black and white plaid shirt that hid a surprisingly large bust behind it. Though her most attractive features were above her shoulders, not that most stares made it that far. Her long, silky, violet-colored hair that reached down to her lower back was a subject of awe among the girls. A lot of attention was also drawn to her eyes. Her strangely pale-colored eyes that innocently stared back at the class.

While the newest addition to their school made her way to the front of the room to introduce herself, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of her. He clutched his chest lest his heart beat out of it. The more he stared at this girl the faster his heart would race. He was actually sweating and finding it hard to breathe.

This girl... Naruto knew this girl. No... that wasn't it. He's never met this girl in his life. That he was sure of. But yet, she seems so damn familiar. His mind raced to come up with an answer but found none. This girl was unknown to him. But his mind was screaming at him that he knew her. And his heart was in agreement.

A surge of feelings exploded inside of Naruto. Strange and alien feelings that Naruto couldn't name.

_'What is wrong with me?' _Naruto's head felt hazy as he was trying to cope with all of his senses being overloaded by simply looking at this girl. He shook his head trying to clear away the haziness. As he did a name came to mind. He unconsciously muttered it.

"Hinata-chan." He had only whispered it but Ino, having the excellent hearing that she does, caught it.

"You know her?" Ino asked Naruto in a whisper.

"H-Huh?" Ino's voice snapped Naruto out of his dazed state.

Ino looked slightly irritated. "I asked if you know her. You muttered a name... Hinata I think you said."

"I-I did? No... I don't know her." Naruto glanced back at the girl, still trying to sort out the rush of emotions now filling him.

Ino looked skeptical. She's known Naruto for a long time and could tell when he was hiding something or not telling her the entire truth. She wanted to inquire further but the new girl started her introduction.

"I-It's nice to meet all of you. M-My name is Hinata Hyuga. I hope we can get along." Hinata seemed to have a minor stuttering problem. But that didn't deter the male population in the slightest. If anything, It added to her cuteness.

Ino looked back at Naruto who was staring intently at Hinata. How did he know her name before she even introduced herself? Ino concluded that he definitely knows her or at least heard of her. But he insists that he doesn't know her. Maybe it was the latter? Ino was curious and when something peaks Ino Yamanaka's interest she pursues it almost relentlessly.

Ino was about to tap Naruto on the shoulder to get his attention but all of the guys in the classroom erupted into a series of shouts, cheers and wolf whistles. All of which startled the timid Hinata.

"Alright! That's enough of that guys. You'll give the poor girl a heart attack." Kakashi silenced the rowdy classroom and turned back to Hinata. "Hyuga-san, why don't you take a seat next to Uzumaki-san. He's the goofy looking blonde-haired kid in the back."

Kakashi's comment earned him a cute giggle from Hinata and an annoyed look from Naruto. "Th-thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I will."

Hinata scanned the room looking for the so called goofy looking blonde-haired kid. When her eyes finally set on Naruto she made her way down the rows of desks and stopped in front of Naruto's.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Uzumaki-san." Hinata introduced herself and politely bowed.

"Th-the pleasure's all mine..." Naruto barely managed to say as he was still having trouble breathing.

Hinata tilted her head to the side and brought her face a little closer to Naruto's. "Are you okay, Uzumaki-san? You look a little pale."

Naruto didn't know if it was because of the effect this girl was having on him or his state of total exhaustion. But he started to feel very light-headed.

"Uzumaki-san?"

The feeling grew, spreading throughout his entire body until his vision started to darken.

"Uzumaki-san!?" Hinata frantically shouted and reached out for Naruto as he fell backwards in his chair and hit the ground.

Naruto heard frantic voices erupt all around him. They seemed so far away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Now I know some people don't like to read the top parts of fics and skip straight to the story so I'm putting this here to remind you to read the top part if you haven't already. It contains important information related to this fic.**


End file.
